Irónico
by nevsky
Summary: Alguien le enseña a Sakura la ironía de la vida. One-Shot


__

Saludos! Gracias por leer mi segundo One-shot, es un poco extraño... espero os guste.

"pensamientos"/ - Diálogo - / Acciones /

**Canción: Ironic- Alanis Morissette**

Disclaimer: lamentablemente la serie de Naruto no me pertenece... ni ninguno de sus personajes... ¿qué le vamos a hacer?

_Irónico. _

"Ay" Suspiró mentalmente.

- Irónico, ¿no?

- ¿Perdón?

- Decía – pausa – que es irónico: un ascenso ansiado por muchos y obtenido por el único que lo consideraba algo tedioso.

Sakura tornó su mirada hacia quien la observaba: con sus níveos ojos sometiéndola a un intenso examen visual. Aquel hombre sonrió con soberbia al girar la cabeza hacia Shikamaru – quien recibía múltiples felicitaciones con rebosante vagancia – para centrar de nuevo su mirada en la verdosa de su acompañante, que no había retirado la atención de él siquiera por un instante.

- Podría ser peor .

- ¿Como tener la idea, _esa _idea y, antes incluso de que tome forma, olvidarla? – Sakura alzó una ceja en señal de confusión – o como ese té que sostienes, excediendo sabor e hierbas carísimos... – tras haber señalado la taza sostenida por la economista, sin perder de vista el proceso hacia la fascinación sufría el rostro antes confuso.

- O una caída de la bolsa justo tras comprar acciones - interrumpió.

- Exacto – dijo él sonriendo sensualmente – vivimos sumergidos en la ironía, ¿no crees?

- Prefiero pensar que es anecdótico.

- Y sin embargo, no lo es; ¿no te divierte pensar que la vida tiene una manera particular de hacer las cosas?

- ¿A tí?

- Me parecería irónico – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sakura – extendió su mano – eres realmente fascinante.

- Neji – estrechándola y acercándose hasta susurrar en su oído – un consejo: no te ilusiones conmigo.

La piel de Sakura de erizó descendiendo hacia su espalda al sentir el aliento de Neji sobre su cuello; imágenes mentales momentáneas sobre posibles vivencias como esa con él la enloquecieron fugazmente, lanzando una inadvertida mirada lujuriosa al castaña. "Recuperar la cordura. Retomar la conversación. Impresionar".

- ¿Hablas del destino?

- No. Creo que a la vida le gusta improvisar con lo que nos toca; sin embargo, ciertamente opino que es ineludible para nosotros. Si toca joderse, toca joderse: por ejemplo, el Señor Supersticioso, un día de vuelta a casa, en una calle estrecha de su atajo diario se encuentra una escalera, obligándolo a pasar bajo ella o dar un enorme rodeo; así Naruto, mi amigo, lo medita un rato, decidiéndose finalmente a seguir por ahí, entonces la escalera se desestabiliza haciendo que caiga sobre su cabeza una maceta: lo que pensó mientras se desmayaba y no: "¿qué se le va a hacer?". Sin duda de no haberlo meditado, hubiera pasado sin problemas. Si eso no es la vida mofándose, dime qué.

Neji había vuelto a acercarse a ella clavando sus ojos acuosos en los de ella. "Si así de penetrante es su mirada... ¿cómo será su...?" Sakura desterró el pensamiento sacudiendo la cabeza imperceptiblemente. No era su mirada: era la conversación, prueba de inquietud mental y cinismo magnético para ella.

- Hey – ambos miraron – ¿Venís a comer? ¡Paga el jefe!

- Yo ya he comido Chouji, gracias – dijo Sakura.

- Ahora os alcanzo – anunció Neji. Volvieron a mirarse.

- Yo opino que al igual que se ríe de ti, te ayuda cuando es necesario. A su manera, pero ayuda. – evitó desviar sus ojos en todo momento.

- No te equivoques – Neji tomó su mano causando escalofríos por toda su anatomía –, no es que te ayude – prosiguió –, es que estaba ocupada con otro – ambos sonrieron –. Acompáñame antes de que me vaya – y de la mano comenzó a sortear a gente para no perderle.

**The traffic jam when you're already late**

- ¿Qué más informes? ¡Pero si ya me iba para comer! – oyó decir a Kiba

**And no smoke inside on your cigarrette break-**

¿Cómo que no queda café? ¡No puede no quedar café en la hora del café! – gritaba Temari.

**It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife**

"Tras tantos sin chispa, al fín un hombre agudo"

- Tenten – Neji llamó a una mujer castaña – Ya nos vamos. Sakura – se giró hacia ella –, esta es Tenten, mi esposa y adivina: nos llovió en la boda. Irónico, ¿no crees?

**Or meeting the man of my dreams, and then his beautiful wife**

Sakura quedó paralizada momentáneamente.

**Isn't that ironic? Don't you think?**

Finalmente una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo se abrió paso sobre sus labios.

**A little too ironic. Oh yes, I really do think.**

- Sí, definitivamente lo creo.

_Una idea un tanto extraña... en realidad es un relato acomodado a un fanfic, porque realmente creo que le va al formato... Si teneis algún tipo de duda, reviews! y sino teneis dudas... agradecería igualmente vuestra opinión._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
